Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system for compensating for slack in a deadline of a drilling rig.
Deadlines are typically utilized during drilling operations to couple a drilling line to a supply reel to supply new sections of drilling line during slip and cut operations. In conventional oil and gas operations, a hoisting system suspends a traveling block above a rig floor. The hoisting system enables the traveling block to move vertically within a derrick to move drilling equipment between the rig floor and a crown block near the top of the derrick. The drilling line extends from a drawworks to the crown block and through a series of sheaves. Additionally, the non-moving portion of the drilling line, known as the deadline, extends from the sheaves to the supply reel. As the drilling line begins to fatigue (e.g., via repeated movement of the traveling block) the drilling line is cut and a new section of drilling line is supplied from the supply line.